


Hi, Tumblr Friends

by coffeegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegleek/pseuds/coffeegleek
Summary: This is just an idea I had for a place to connect in case tumblr deletes our blogs





	Hi, Tumblr Friends

Hi, awesome friends and followers.  
This is just me using my AO3 account as another way to connect to folks in case our blogs get deleted from Tumblr. I don't have time to slog through 6 years of posts and reblogs to see what may have been flagged. FFS, I had a post that was quoting The Flash get flagged. A friend had his blurred face flagged. And we all know the Klaine making out and even Kurt just doing his shimmy have gotten flagged too.  
You can also find me on pillowfort and dreamwidth under the same names. If my tumblr gets deleted, I'll try to set up a new one.

That's it.


End file.
